1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical shaving device, more particularly, relates to a reversing electric shaver which comprises bidirectional rotary shaving blades for improving the shaving efficiency.
2. Description of Related Arts
Commonly, an electric shaver comprises a single shaving unit. It is seen that electric shavers equipped with double shaving units even triple shaving units have been available nowadays for improving the shaving efficiency. However, all shaving units of aforementioned electric shavers are inclusively rotated in a unidirectional way. A beard is the hair that grows on a man's chin, cheeks, and the area above the upper lip. Therefore, beard from different parts of face will have varied growing orientation. When the beard is oriented with a same direction of the rotary shaving units of the electric shaver, it is almost impossible that beard to be cut by the shaving units. As a result, the user has to shave repetitively from different directions to achieve a desirable shaving effect.